Defective Exterminator
note: this pages name is incorrectly named and i do not know how to change it. it would make my day if someone could copy this information to a new page with a new name. Defective Exterminator the defective exterminator is a war-mode boss that has a 20% chance of spawning instead of the destroyer it resembles the destroyer but is twice as long. it has 7 different types of segment a segment can be made defective by dealing enough damage which will stop it from attacking. to destroy the defective exterminator you must make the head defective segments Head can only be found on the first segement all other segments will follow it the Head will work like the destroyers head but can move much faster and can fly. it can also (when wanted) do a dash which allows it to slowly change direction towards the player the dash also double movement speed for 2 secs. it can only be attacked once all other segments are defective when this happens it will move 4 times as fast making it harder to kill. it will one shot the player upon hitting them but to make up for this only the head can deal melee damage stats * 5000 health * ∞ melee damage * ∞ defence (before all other segments are defective) * 50 defence (when all other segments are defective) drops * ripped wire 10-40 Tail can only be found at the last segment of the defective exterminator. starts off defective and does nothing Defective body can be found anywhere in the middle of the defective exterminator. starts off defective and does nothing. has a 20% chance of spawning. a body part that looses all its hp turns into this. laser body can be found anywhere in the middle of the defective exterminator. will shoot lasers at the player. has a 20% chance of spawning. has a green eye that looks at the player disappears when turned defective stats * 2000 health * 150 ranged damage * 40 defence factory body can be found anywhere in the middle of the defective exterminator. will spawn dark probes that shoots lasers. has a 20% chance of spawning. has a green hole where probes come out of. stats * 2000 health (segment) * 1000 health (probe) * 150 summoning damage (probe) * 40 defence (segment) * 30 defence (probe) spike body can be found anywhere in the middle of the defective exterminator. has spikes coming out of it that jab at the player when the player is near these spikes inflict the bleeding effect. has a green compass pointing at the player. has a 20% chance of spawning. stats * 2000 health * 200 melee damage * 35 defence shielding body can be found anywhere in the middle of the defective exterminator. spawns a large shield around it that protects it and its neighbours. the shield bounced of any attacks that aren't piercing attacks or melee. has a green pulsating circle . stats * 2000 health * 100 defence * ÷2 damage (from reflecting none piercing attacks) Category:Cleanup Category:Bosses